


Disguised Intention

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different view on the events of Resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguised Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are property of Paramount.

Men! How stupid do they think women are? Here I was - the only human female on the planet and he was going all romantic on me.

His first attempt: he built a bath tub - for me. Right. Can't think of a more innocent gift than a tub, not that I didn't enjoy it, mind you. However, I was wondering how long it would take him to take me - to come out of the closet with his real motives that he had a hard time (no pun intended, which doesn't make it less true) concealing while the world was shattering around us cuddling under the kitchen table.

Did he think he was the only human on this damn planet with an itch that needed to be scratched? Selfish egocentric oaf!

Curiosity won over the need to get scratched... I wanted to see what else he'd come up (no pun intended! really!) with and how long it would take the primitive instincts to overrule his obviously carefully laid plan.

I even tried to help things along by wearing low cut dresses, touching him (he has a great ass by the way)... but nothing seemed to work - this was getting really frustrating. The neck rub came close to revealing his intentions, however, I wasn't too keen about collecting my research from the floor in the morning – ‘cause believe me, my frustration had reached a level I wouldn't have thought twice - not even once! - about where we ended up and what happened to the things standing in our way of passion. When I left for my bed-chamber I expected him to follow me. But no, Mr. I'm-oh-so-noble stayed behind, making puppy eyes.

I waited... and waited... nothing. Time for the direct approach! I found him sitting at the table over the construction plans of whatever... I told him I thought we needed to define some parameters about us - like how often we can effort to have sex and still get our work done... and what do I get?! A story. Great. Well, men were always good at telling stories, especially if they involve copulation or might help them get some. But God damn him. If I hadn't reached out I wouldn't even have gotten the contact with his hand!

Seriously, I'm a mature woman, Starfleet Captain and scientist no less - how naive does he think I am? One man, one woman, one desire - the solution should be simple. However, I end up with the most determined to go slow and play shy guy in the quadrant - no, make that the Universe. If I hadn’t happened to love him I’d probably have beaten some sense into him by then; restrained him, cut off his clothes and just had my wicked way with him – a move I doubt would have been unwelcome. I even considered trying the "something is in the woods"-towel-approach again. Which had potential - without the towel.

Fortunately, it didn't come to that. Planting tomatoes with a deep cleavage combined with the question if he was up to lending a girl in need a hand did the deed.

The world could be so easy if men would look left and right and notice the signals a woman is giving.

= End = 


End file.
